Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and method for controlling the mobile terminal providing a user interface for controlling playback of a video by using an object included in the video.
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly, a mobile terminal and method for controlling the mobile terminal capable of separating a selected object from its original position and displaying the separated object at another position.
Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of mobile terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones, and the like are diversified, the mobile terminals are now rendered into multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files, games, and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals can be further divided into two types depending on their portability: handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving structural part and/or software part of the terminal is now being considered.